Karet Gelang
by MyNameX
Summary: [Chapter 3 : Sequel end] Saatnya Min Yoongi bertemu lagi dengan Park Jimin / Mungkin dengan bermain karet gelang akan mengusir kebosanan / "Aku tidak seperti nobita yang bisa membuat menara dan jembatan Tokyo." /BTS Fanfic/ /MinYoon/YoonMin/ /Yaoi !/
1. Chapter 1

**KARET GELANG**

.

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Ga jelas, tentuin aja sendiri XD**

 **Cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi**

.

.

Seperti biasa yaa, kalau cerita ini ga jelas, ga nyambung, ga paham, aneh, dan juga hal termanusiawi bertebaran

(read : TYPO), mohon dimaafkan u.u

MinYoon – OutOfCharacter

.

.

Oneshoot

.

.

 **Happy reading ^^**

.

.

.

Tetes-tetes air sudah membasahi jalanan sejak seperempat jam yang lalu. Sudah seperempat jam pula Yoongi menunggu, menunggu berhentinya hujan yang menghalangi pandangannya. Sungguh sangat deras.

Disini Yoongi berada. Sebuah tempat pemberhentian bus dengan tutup atap yang tidak terlalu luas dan kursi panjang yang kosong. Beruntung ini bukan hujan angin, setidaknya tubuh Yoongi tidak akan basah selama ia tetap di bawah atap.

Oh Yoongi melupakan sesuatu. Sepuluh menit yang lalu seseorang lagi datang dan mereka duduk berjauhan. Yoongi di ujung kanan dan orang lain itu, menggunakan jaket hitam yang agak basah, di ujung kiri. Mungkin orang itu sudah berada di bawah hujan sekitar 5 menit dan baru menemukan tempat berteduh.

Yoongi menaikkan kaki dan memeluk lututnya. Udara sudah mulai dingin meskipun tubuhnya tetap kering. Satu kata yang cocok untuknya. Bosan. Jika ia tadi segera pulang, pasti segelas coklat panas sudah ada di genggamannya sekarang. Yoongi jadi membayangkan betapa bahagiannya bergulat dengan selimut tidurnya di hawa sedingin ini.

Mata Yoongi menatap dua benda lentur berwarna merah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Karet gelang.

Pikirannya menerawang. Yoongi jadi teringat tadi siang dia baru saja kena jepret karet gelang oleh tangan jahil Hoseok. Ia berniat akan membalas dan mengambil dua karet gelang di meja Namjoon. Hei jangan bertanya kenapa Namjoon membawa banyak karet gelang, tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat mencari tahu.

Kembali ke cerita. Yoongi sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dengan kedua telunjuknya. Namun belum sempat karet gelang melayang, Hoseok sudah lebih dulu kabur dan menghilang. Yoongi kesal dan ia mengalungkan dua benda itu ke tangannya.

Mungkin ia lupa melepasnya. Atau karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan gelang metalik yang sudah ada disana sejak lama membuat Yoongi tidak merasakan hal aneh lagi di pergelangan tangannya.

"Daripada hanya di pandangi, lebih baik kau memainkannya."

Lamunan Yoongi buyar ketika suara seseorang menyapu telinganya. Yoongi menoleh. Masih orang yang sama dengan sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Apakah barusan orang itu bicara pada Yoongi ?

"Iya. Aku berbicara padamu."

Yoongi tersentak. Seolah orang itu sedang membaca pikirannya dan menjawab dengan tepat sasaran.

Matanya sipit dan senyumnya manis.

Yoongi balas tersenyum canggung, "Maaf, aku tidak pandai bermain dengan karet gelang."

Orang itu menggeser duduknya lebih ke tengah, "Kemarilah. Jangan duduk terlalu ke tepi atau kau akan basah."

Dengan ragu-ragu Yoongi ikut bergeser. Daripada sendirian pasti lebih enak jika ada teman mengorol, pikir Yoongi positif.

"Siapa namamu ? Aku Park Jimin." Namja berambut hitam itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan ramah.

"Min Yoongi." jawab Yoongi juga mengulurkan tangan hingga keduanya terpaut.

"Hmm Yoongi-ssi boleh aku minta satu karet gelangmu ? Aku akan mengajarimu bermain dengan itu." ucap Jimin sembari mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah pergelangan tangan Yoongi setelah tautan tangan mereka terlepas.

"Tentu saja."

Perlahan Yoongi mengeluarkan kedua karet gelang itu dari tangannya. Satu ia berikan untuk Jimin dan satu lagi ia genggam sendiri.

Dengan senyum yang tidak pernah pudar, pandangan Jimin terus beralih dari menatap Yoongi ke fokus pada karet gelang yang dipegangnya dan bergantian seterusnya.

"Aku tidak seperti nobita yang bisa membuat menara dan jembatan Tokyo. Tapi aku akan mengajarimu beberapa bentuk yang aku bisa. Semoga kau tidak bosan, karena aku yakin hujan akan bertahan lama."

Yoongi tersenyum. Kali ini ia lebih percaya diri. Ia rasa Park Jimin orang yang baik, "Terima kasih."

"Apa kau suka bintang ?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Eh ? Tentu saja suka. Memang ada yang tidak suka bintang ?"

"Hahaha. Aku akan membuatkan bintang untukmu."

Semburat merah samar muncul di kedua pipi Yoongi. Karena ucapan Jimin membuatnya sedikit malu.

Tangan Jimin bergerak dengan cepat memainkan karet gelangnya. Mata Yoongi sampai berputar-putar karena bingung memperhatikannya.

"Tada~" seru Jimin bangga menunjukkan hasil karyanya.

"Wah benar-benar jadi bentuk bintang." mata Yoongi tak lagi berputar, kini ia menatap berbinar pada jemari Jimin. "Ajari aku Jimin-ssi."

Jimin tersenyum. Ia melepas kembali pola-pola bentuk bintang yang tadi sudah terbentuk rapi. Kali ini akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati.

"Pertama-tama tautkan pada ibu jari dan kelingking tangan kirimu."

Jimin mempraktekkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya agar Yoongi mudah mengerti. Dan Yoongi juga mengikutinya dengan serius tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Ia benar-benar tertarik dengan ini.

"Masukkan jari tengah dan telunjuk tangan kanan lewat bawah masuk ke tengah lalu putar dan masukkan ke telunjuk tangan kiri."

Yoongi benar-benar antusias memperhatikan Jimin, maksudnya jari-jari Jimin yang seolah sedang menari. Ya tapi tidak salah juga sih, jika sesekali ia sempat mencuri pandang untuk memperhatikan wajah Jimin. Manik matanya tak beralih kemanapun.

"Nah bagus seperti itu." puji Jimin setelah melihat hasil kerja Yoongi.

"Tarik sisi segitiga sebelah kanan dengan telunjuk tangan kanan dan masukkan jari tengah tangan kananmu lewat bawah. Kemudia tarik lagi bagian ini."

"Bukan yang itu. Yang sebelah sini. Bagian atasnya." Jimin mengajari dengan sabar, menyentuh jemari Yoongi untuk membetulkan pola yang sempat salah lalu kembali pada jemarinya sendiri.

"Wah jadi !" pekik Yoongi senang.

"Ulangilah sekali lagi." pinta Jimin.

Yoongi melepaskan karet gelangnya dan memulai apa yang diajarkan Jimin dengan pelan-pelan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, "Jadi !" Matanya memandang kagum dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Lalu apa kau suka balon udara ?" tanya Jimin lagi membuat Yoongi mendongak karena perhatiannya teralihkan.

Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tautkan lagi ke ibu jari dan kelingkingmu."

Sekali lagi, Yoongi tampak serius mengikuti gerakan jemari Jimin.

"Tarik sisi atas ke bawah tapi dari belakang sisi bawahnya ya.. iya seperti itu. Kalungkan ke jari tengahmu. Sisi dalam di ibu jari kalungkan ke kelingking dan sisi dalam kelingking kalungkan ke ibu jari. Jaga pola bawah dengan telunjuk tangan kananmu dan lepaskan tautan pada ibu jari dan kelingking. Mekarkan bagian atas dengan semua jari tangan kiri. Jadi kan balon udara ?" jelas Jimin, kemudian menunjukkan hasil akhirnya pada Yoongi.

"Kau benar. Wah aku benar-benar senang."

Kegiatan mengisi waktu luang seperti ini memang berguna karena hujan benar-benar bertahan lama. Jimin mengajarkan segala pola yang ia bisa mainkan pada Yoongi sampai tidak terasa banyak waktu yang tersita untuk permainan yang mungkin bagi beberapa orang ini tidak penting.

Yoongi kembali tersentak ketika sebuah jaket tebal melingkupi punggung dan bahunya. Wajah Yoongi menatap Jimin yang baru saja melepaskan tangannya dari jaket yang kini di kenakan Yoongi.

"Tubuhmu bergetar. Kau pasti butuh itu."

"Te- terima kasih banyak." ucap Yoongi tergagap. Lagi-lagi Jimin membuatnya malu dengan perlakuan akrab lainnya.

Jimin berdiri mendekati jalan. Kepalanya mendongak kelangit dengan tangan kanannya menengadah juga menghadap langit.

"Sepertinya hujan sudah berhenti. Pulanglah sekarang karena hari sudah sangat sore."

Tangan Yoongi bergerak naik ke bahu, hendak melepas jaket yang sudah menghangatkannya. Sebelum interupsi dari Jimin menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Tidak usah dilepas, bawa saja jaketnya. Kembalikan kalau kita bertemu lagi."

Yoongi terdiam, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Jimin. Memangnya mereka akan bertemu lagi ? Meskipun Yoongi berharap jawabannya adalah 'iya' tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin.

"Hmm kalau pun kita tidak bertemu… jaket itu untukmu saja. Aku masih punya banyak kok, hahaha."

Yoongi sudah melepas jaket itu, kemudian ikut berdiri dan menyodorkannya pada sang pemilik, "Tidak perlu. Nanti kau yang akan kedinginan."

Jimin mengambil alih jaketnya dari tangan Yoongi. Bukan untuk dikenakan sendiri, tetapi ia pakaiakan lagi ke bahu Yoongi seperti semula.

"Lihatlah, aku punya kulit yang tebal. Udara seperti ini tidak akan bisa menusuk kulitku, hahaha. Aku pergi dulu, senang bertemu denganmu Yoongi-ssi. Annyeong."

Jimin pergi. Ia berlari dengan lambaian sebelah tangannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terdiam menatap punggung seseorang yang baru saja menghilangkan kebosanannya dan telah mengisi waktu kosongnya.

Kedua tangan Yoongi merapat, mengencangkan jaket yang sudah dipakainya dengan benar, "Terima kasih Park Jimin."

Yoongi berbalik lagi ke tempat duduk, mengambil dua karet gelang yang tergeletak disana dan pergi meninggalkan halte sebelum hari berlanjut malam. Sepertinya karet gelang menjadi benda berharga untuk Yoongi hari ini. Dan nanti di rumah, Yoongi berencana akan mengulang semua pola yang sudah ia kuasai. Ini akan menjadi malam minggu yang panjang dan menyenangkan.

Hanya karena bermain karet gelang ? Atau karena memikirkan seseorang yang bernama Park Jimin ?

Min Yoongi seoranglah yang tahu.

.

.

 **_END_**

.

.

.

Duh gaje puooool~ , hahahaha XD

Sesungguhnya aku tak kuasa (?) membuat judul pake bahasa inggris, ha.. ha.. ha.. :3

.

Huaaaaah, terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah respond sama curhatku kemarin, aku jadi makin rajin nyari momentnya MinYoon, hahaha :v

Rasanya jadi pengen tumpengan kalau MinYoon shipper pada ngumpul, wkwkwk…

Sesuatu banget emang, peluk cium buat para ARMY dan MinYoon shipper sekalian dah :*

.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk yang melaksanakannya :)

Jangan lupa cari banyak-banyak pahala yoooo *ceramah* hahaha...

Sama sekalian mau bagi tips :

Berbuka lah dengan yang manis~ ... macam nonton momentnya Jimin - Suga, huehehe :v

.

Akhir kata, Terima kasih sudah mau membaca :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Jaket Kesayangan

**KARET GELANG SEQUEL**

 **"** **Jaket kesayangan"**

.

 **Main cast : Park Jimin , Min Yoongi**

 **Other cast bisa muncul dan hilang sewaktu-waktu**

 **Rate : tenang, masih T :p**

.

Aku jadiin satu disini aja yaa :D

Masih seperti biasa, kalau cerita ini ga jelas, ga nyambung, ga paham, aneh, dan juga hal termanusiawi bertebaran

(read : TYPO), mohon dimaafkan u.u

MinYoon – OutOfCharacter

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

Seorang namja bersurai hitam baru saja membuka pintu rumah sewa kecilnya yang berada di sudut jalan kecil. Masih dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang yang sedikit basah di bagian bawahnya, ia terduduk di lantai menghadap pintu, melepas alas kaki lalu meletakkannya ke dalam sebuah rak kayu dua tingkat. Badannya sedikit menggigil, pasti ia kedinginan karena hari baru saja hujan.

"Aku pulang." salamnya, masih belum beranjak.

Seseorang lain keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Pakaiannya sederhana, hanya kaos hitam polos dan celana pendek selutut.

"Oh, selamat datang. Kau kehujanan Jim ?" tanya teman serumahnya. Yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dari orang yang kini berdiri membalik tubuhnya, mendekati lemari dan mengambil satu stel pakaian kering.

"Aku tadi sudah berteduh, Tae. Makanya baru sampai." balasnya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Mereka –Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung, memang tinggal berdua dengan alasan agar biaya sewa tempat yang cukup layak huni ini bisa lebih murah. Sama-sama dari perantauan membuat mereka harus lebih banyak memeras otak untuk bagaimana caranya menghemat pengeluaran.

"Bisa tolong buatkan aku teh panas ? Aku mau mandi dulu." pinta Jimin dengan sopan.

Taehyung tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendekat ke dapur yang masih menjadi satu ruangan dengan ruang tamu mereka. Hmm, mungkin bisa disebut ruang serbaguna karena dengan satu meja persegi disana bisa mereka gunakan juga untuk makan bersama.

Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi, memasukki kamar dan meraih selimut tebalnya. Kemudian ia lingkarkan ke seluruh tubuh untuk mengalihkan hawa dingin yang menjalar. Kakinya bersila manis di atas karpet, menatap sejenak cangkir minuman dengan asap mengepul yang masih tebal. Ini adalah teh buatan Taehyung.

Taehyung ikut duduk di depan Jimin, mengeluarkan dua bungkusan besar dari kantong plastic hitam, lalu meletakkan di atas meja.

"Ini untukmu. Segera makan agar kau tidak sakit." ucap Taehyung, mendorong bungkusan itu ke samping cangkir Jimin.

"Gomawo. Aku akan meminum ini dulu."

Tangan Jimin menggenggam sisi luar cangkir dengan hati-hati. Masih sangat panas, tapi ia ingin mendapatkan kehangatan dari sana. Setelah sedikit beradaptasi, Jimin melingkarkan jemarinya pada gagang cangkir, mengangkatnya sedikit untuk menikmati kepulan asap hangat menerpa bagian wajahnya.

"Maaf kalau terlalu panas." sela Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Ah tidak. Ini sudah sangat pas. Udara diluar benar-benar dingin." balas Jimin sebelum menyesap sedikit demi sedikit cairan berwarna coklat tua itu.

"Seingatku kau berangkat membawa jaket. Apa aku salah ?"

Jimin menggeleng di tengah acara minumnya, "Tidak, aku memang membawanya."

"Lalu kemana jaketmu ? Sudah tahu dingin, malah tidak dipakai."

"Aku pinjamkan pada seseorang ketika berteduh tadi, hehehe."

"Orang asing ?" Taehyung sedikit melebarkan matanya. "Aish dasar kau ini. Kau bilang itu barang kesayanganmu, kenapa dengan mudahnya diberikan pada orang lain. Bagaimana kalau tidak kembali ? Itu kan jaketmu satu-satunya, bodoh."

Jimin meletakkan kembali cangkirnya ke atas meja, memfokuskan pandangannya untuk menatap wajah Taehyung yang juga sedang menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Jimin tersenyum, dengan penuh arti yang tersirat disana, "Justru karena itu barang kesayanganku, pasti akan segera kembali lagi padaku."

"Terserah kau saja. Ayo cepat makan." ucap Taehyung sembari membuka bungkusan berisi makanan miliknya itu.

"Karetnya jangan dibuang Tae."

"Iya aku tahu. Segera habiskan dan kita akan berangkat."

.

.

.

- **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue-

.

.

.

Ga ngebayangin Jimin sama Taehyung makan nasi bungkus, ahaha *maap ya Jim, Tae.. kalian rada nista :3

.

How ? How ? How ?

Yang minta sequel :D

Awalnya sama sekali ga ada niat itu cerita bakal ada terusannya.. Tapi karena temen-temen yang minta, dengan senang hati aku buatin ^^ Aku kan sayang kalian *hug atu-atu

Tapi aku kasih pemanasan dulu yaa.. wkwkwk

Jadi kalau kurang lebih kelanjutannya seperti itu *readers : apanya ?! perasaan ga lanjut apa-apa -_- (hehehe ^^v)* ada yang berubah pikiran ga ?

Karena aku lebih suka buat ff oneshoot jadi untuk kelanjutannya sekali selesai kok :)

.

MV barunya udah keluar yaa :D

Aaaaa~ pingsan seketika disenyumin pak dokter XP

ngeliat Yoongi ngedance disebelah Jimin itu sesuatu ya, hihihihi *shipper detected

.

Balasan review **Karet Gelang** :

 **Lucky Miku** : Ini udah aku buatin, tapi segini dulu ya *mohon ampun, Takut kalau ga cocok, hehehe.. Endingnya pasti ketemu kok *udah di ancem sama Yoongi kalau ga ditemuin ama Jimin :3 wkwkwk … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **MoronKiddo** : Hehehe, kalau mereka ga lovey dovey nanti MinYoon shipper kayak orang kurang asupan, hahaha *ngomong apaan ini XD … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Kyuusaaa** : Hehehe, sebenarnya sumber manis di sumbang juga oleh main cast kita tercintah , Min Suga~ *prok prok prok :v … Ini udah aku buatin, tapi pemanasan dulu ya, hehehe … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Mr Yoon** : Cieee, alhamdullilah masih puasa :p … Hahaha, iya ini nih aku buatin pemanasannya :D ... Uhuk, ada yang lagi nostalgia rupanya :v … Aku ga bisa bikin, minta diajarin Jimin aaah~ *ngahaha *modus XD … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **FyRraiy** : Hahaha, namanya juga pemanis alami punya mas Suga, pasti ga kira" XD … iya ini aku buatin soalnya ga cuat di kasih puppy eyes sama kamu dan Taetae *.* , hehehe … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **GitARMY** : Mungkin nanti habis buka puasa bisa hubungin nobita buat minta diajarin :p … Aku mah minta diajarin aa' Jimin aja, gapapa kok cm bikin bintang sama balon udara :') *di gampar Yoongi XD … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Kimmidiot** : Kalau mau bawa pulang dua"nya ya, nanti kalau cm satu, satu yang ga ke culik bisa bakar kamu XD *bercanda deng ^^v … Ciee yang nostalgia sama karet, hehehe :p … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **ahneugene** : Karena kalau Jimin udah ketemu Yoongi pasti bakal jadi manisan, sweet kan ? :v *ngaco, hahaha … Dan ternyata Jimin punya maksud terselubung lhooo~, *smirk :p … *tosss* kita sama MinYoon shipper kelas hard ^^)/ … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **siscaMinstalove** : Hehehe, tambahin es aja ya biar seger sekalian :D *ngaco lagi :3 … ini aku bikinan sequelnya tapi segini dulu yaa *plis jan ditimpukin,, nanti pasti ketemu kok ^^ … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Phylindan** : Hahaha, ga tahu nih kak, atau mungkin Yoongi lagi modus, ahahaha XD … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **chimin95** : ini udah aku bikinin tapi jangan ditimpukin kalau baru segini, lanjutannya masih proses yaa, hehehe ^^v … Nah itu dia maksudku, pengiritan XD , lagipula kalau nonton MinYoon moment minum air putih juga berasa manis :v *ngomong apa lagi ini :3 … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **naranari part II** : saking gemesnya emang selalu buat orang nyari" karung, biar bisa di bungkus :v … Eh ga tahu nobita bikin menara apa :3 , yang di film legenda raja matahari lah kalau ga salah XD … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Gypsophila** : Hehehe ^^ … iya banyak banget kok sekarang :D aku ga tahu yang dulu, soalnya baru gabung disini ^^v … Kalau biasku sih sebenernya aa' Seokjin, tapi berhubung ga tahan liatnya jadi Jimin sama Yoongi mah embat aja sekalian :v … Yuhuu, ini ceritanya aku terusin, mohon jangan ditimpukin ya kalau cuma segitu, wkwkwk XD … Terima kasih sudah review :)

.

Hehehe, seneng aja balesin review kalian ^^

Maap-maap kalau ada salah kata atau ada yang tersinggung.. sumpah niatnya cuma bercanda kok, hehehe *bow

Ditunggu reviewnya lagi~ :D

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah follow sama favoritin, dan ga lupa yang menyempatkan membaca juga :)

I love you~


	3. Chapter 3 : All About Feeling

**KARET GELANG SEQUEL**

 **"** **All about Feeling"**

.

 **Main cast : Park Jimin , Min Yoongi**

Other cast bisa muncul dan hilang sewaktu-waktu

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance,** Friendship

.

Seperti biasa yaa, kalau cerita ini ga jelas, ga nyambung, ga paham, ga puas, aneh, dan juga hal termanusiawi bertebaran (read : TYPO), mohon dimaafkan u.u

MinYoon – OutOfCharacter

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

Pagi ini matahari belum muncul meskipun ini sudah pukul 7 lewat. Langit mendung itu masih setia menghalangi cahaya sejak kemarin sore. Meskipun malam tidak lagi hujan, tapi bekas beberapa jam sebelumnya masih membawa hawa-hawa dingin yang menusuk.

Sekarang hari senin, dan Yoongi nampak tidak begitu bersemangat. Sejak tiba di kelas ia hanya diam dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Selalu saja seperti ini, hari senin serasa cepat sekali datang.

"Jaket baru eoh ?" seseorang dengan suara beratnya menginterupsi Yoongi untuk mengangkat kepala.

Oh, itu Hoseok dan Namjoon yang baru saja datang.

Hoseok duduk di sebelah Yoongi dan Namjoon duduk di bangku depan Hoseok.

Setelah meletakkan tas punggung di meja dan bersandar pada bangkunya, Hoseok berdecak kecil tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. "Kalau tidak salah baru minggu kemarin kau beli jaket, sekarang sudah baru lagi. Ckckck."

Baiklah, Yoongi merasa lebih hidup setelah dua sahabat berisiknya datang.

"Hahaha, ini bukan milikku. Aku meminjamnya." ucap Yoongi memiringkan posisi duduknya, agar bisa menghadap Hoseok dan Namjoon sekaligus.

Namjoon duduk menghadap belakang, menumpukan kedua lengannya pada sandaran kursi dan menatap Yoongi heran. "Aigoo, dari sekian banyak jaketmu kau masih pinjam punya orang juga ?"

Yoongi tersenyum, "Bukan urusan kalian."lalu menjulurkan sedikit ujung lidahnya.

.

.

Jam pelajaran masih berlangsung, dan Lee songsaenim masih setia mengocehkan materi tanpa lelah di depan kelas.

"Hoaaamp…"

Namja berwajah panjang disamping Yoongi ini sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali menguap. Biasanya selang beberapa detik Yoongi akan ikut menguap tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Bukan karena ia fokus pada wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di depan papan tulis dengan kacamata besar dan buku tebal kebanggaannya, melainkan karena tangannya tengah sibuk bermain dengan benda lentur yang selalu ia bawa akhir-akhir ini. Sesekali ia cekikikan sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Terlihat tangan Yoongi yang merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil sebuah lagi karet gelang dari dalam sana. Mengangkatnya sejajar mata dan memandanginya dalam-dalam. Ia tersenyum.

"Sibuk terus sama karetnya." celetuk Hoseok yang baru saja mengusap air di sudut matanya. Ia benar-benar mengantuk.

"Laaah daripada bosan." balas Yoongi datar. Namun lagi-lagi ia tersenyum kembali memandangi karet gelangnya.

"Itu-itu saja yang kau buat. Sini aku pinjam."

Tiba-tiba Hoseok merebut satu karet gelang dari tangan Yoongi.

"Yak ! Jangan yang itu ! Ambil yang ini." marah Yoongi, tapi dengan nada yang diatur. Ia belum lupa kok jika ini masih ada di dalam kandang -coret- maksudnya kelas. Menyahut karet di tangan Hoseok dan menggantinya dengan karet yang lain.

Segera ia masukkan karet gelang yang sudah digenggamnya lagi ke dalam saku jaket.

 _'_ _Jangan sampai yang ini putus. Ini punya Jimin.'_

Ah, Jimin.

Jadi sedari tadi Yoongi sedang melamunkan namja yang ditemuinya dua hari lalu di halte bus. Namja yang saat ini masih Yoongi ingat betul wajah dan suaranya. Ukh, rasanya Yoongi jadi ingin segera bertemu lagi dengan Jimin.

Sekelebat ide muncul di kepalanya. Apa setelah ini ia harus duduk di halte dan menunggu Jimin lewat ?

Yoongi menggeleng. Iya kalau Jimin memang selalu pulang lewat sana. Kalau kemarin itu hanya kebetulan _kan_ Yoongi bisa menunggu sampai lumutan -_-.

Bertanya ke kantor cacatan sipil dimana rumah Park Jimin ?

Yoongi menggeleng lagi. Kali ini terlalu memalukan.

"Tadaaa~" suara khas Hoseok membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi. Tetap masih dengan nada yang lirih.

Kepala Yoongi menoleh. Ia penasaran, kira-kira apa yang baru saja Hoseok lakukan dengan karet pemberiannya. Sejenak mata Yoongi melebar karenanya, dan beberapa detik setelah itu beralih tak peduli.

 _'_ _Apa yang dia pikirkan dengan bentuk kuburan nisan ?! -_-* Aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana cara membuatnya.'_

.

.

.

Lagi dan lagi, setiap hari harus selalu pulang sore karena mata pelajaran tambahan terkutuk itu.

Jika dua tahun sebelumnya pukul 2 siang Yoongi sudah bergelut dengan selimut di atas ranjang, sekarang ia harus rela mengurangi jam tidurnya karena fokus pada persiapan ujian tingkat akhir.

"Hei aku duluan. Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan sampai kehujanan." Namjoon melambaikan tangannya. Ia harus berpisah dengan Yoongi di tikungan ini sementara Hoseok sudah sampai di rumahnya lebih dulu karena yang paling dekat sekolah.

"Eoh. Salamku untuk orang tuamu." Yoongi balas melambaikan tangan yang kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Sekarang Yoongi sendirian, berjalan dengan malas sembari kakinya menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang dilihatnya mengganggu jalan.

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit. Langitnya semakin gelap. Bukan karena sebentar lagi petang, melainkan pertanda jika hujan akan turun mengingat angin mulai berhembus lebih cepat dan sesekali terdengar suara gemuruh dari atas.

Langkah Yoongi semakin lebar, ia bergegas menghabiskan perjalanannya agar tidak sampai keduluan hujan. Tinggal menyeberang jalan raya kemudian jalan sedikit dan ia akan sampai di rumah.

Yoongi berdiam, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau bersama orang-orang kota yang nampaknya juga sedang bergegas sama sepertinya. Ia tengah iseng mengamati sekitar dan beberapa detik kemudian matanya melebar sempurna. Karena di seberang sana ada… Park Jimin ?

Begitu lampu hijau menyala, Yoongi langsung saja berlari dan menerjang setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya sembari meminta maaf jika telinganya menangkap makian-makian yang ditujukkan kepadanya. Pandangannya tak beralih kemanapun. Hanya fokus pada satu titik.

Sebentar lagi bisa digapai…

"Jimin-ssi…" Yoongi dapat menyentuh bahu obyek yang diincarnya.

Orang yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh maaf, aku salah orang." ucap Yoongi dengan nada kecewa. Ternyata itu bukan Jimin.

.

.

.

Taehyung sudah selesai membersihkan rumah sementara Jimin masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya melipat pakaian-pakaian kering mereka yang baru saja diangkat dari jemuran.

"Hari ini kau jadi mengambil uang ?" tanya Taehyung setelah menggantung sapu di belakang pintu.

"Hmm, baru saja aku mengambilnya di ATM tepi jalan raya. Kirimanku berkurang lagi karena orang tuaku harus membayar hutang." jawab Jimin datar. Hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi dan Jimin tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya.

Kemaja kepunyaan Taehyung adalah yang terakhir dilipat. Jimin membalik tubuhnya untuk berbagi cerita pada satu-satunya orang lain disana, yang duduk tak jauh di belakang, bersandar pada dinding tengah membaca buku. Tidak begitu jelas apa yang sedang ia baca, karena beberapa jemarinya menutupi sampul.

"Kau tahu, sehabis mengambil uang aku merasa dekat dengan barang kesayanganku."

"Lalu, kau menemukannya ?" Taehyung beralih dari buku untuk memberikan seluruh fokusnya pada Jimin.

"Tidak. Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya di sekitarku tapi aku tetap tidak ketemu."

"Salahmu sendiri kalau jaket itu sampai hilang. Aku tidak akan terus berbaik hati dengan meminjamimu."

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Sebentar lagi jaketku akan kembali."

.

.

.

"Ayo kita lomba lari. Siapa yang kalah hari ini akan menjaga kasir." tantang Taehyung pada Jimin setelah ia selesai mengunci pintu rumah.

"Kau akan menyesal karena sudah menantangku, hahaha. Teruskan saja yang memang sudah menjadi pekerjaanmu setiap hari." Jimin menjulurkan lidah, membuat Taehyung memandang malas ke arahnya. Sebenarnya ia hanya bosan jika setiap hari hanya berjaga di meja kasir.

Jimin dan Taehyung, sejak petang datang mereka akan berangkat bekerja ke sebuah minimarket yang tidak jauh dari rumah. Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua kilometer. Sebagai tambahan uang saku, mereka akan bekerja setiap malam sampai minimarket itu ditutup, sekitar pukul 10.

Kembali ke tournament persahabatan yang diadakan dua orang se-line ini. Secepat kilat mereka melesat setelah aba-aba diberikan. Harusnya Taehyung sadar jika ia pasti kalah dari Jimin, tapi sesekali ia ingin mencoba peruntungannya. Siapa tahu kan ada waktu dimana Jimin kena sial dan ia akan menang.

Hahaha, Taehyung hanya bercanda kok.

Walaupun ia pernah berdoa seperti itu sekali dua kali :3

.

.

"Sudah sana cepat jaga kasir, hahaha." goda Jimin setelah mereka selesai mengganti pakaian dengan seragam kerjanya.

"Diam saja kau." balas Taehyung ketus.

Taehyung berjalan keluar ruang ganti dan menuju bagian kasir. Sementara Jimin mengambil beberapa lembar catatan barang-barang minimarket dan mengecek kembali setiap persediaan juga tanggal kadaluarsa.

Tak banyak yang datang berkunjung kemari pada malam hari. Saat-saat sepi seperti ini tidak akan Jimin dan Taehyung gunakan untuk membuang waktu.

"Bahasa ilmiah ubur-ubur ?" Jimin yang memulai dengan pertanyaan singkat.

"Aurelia aurita. Tingkat taksonomi paling atas ?"

"Kingdom. Dibawahnya ?"

"Divisi atau Filum. Tiga tingkat di bawahnya ?"

"Familia. Penemu taksonomi ?"

Besok akan ada ujian. Dan seperti inilah cara mereka belajar tanpa meninggalkan pekerjaan masing-masing. Melakukan tanya jawab dengan cepat secara bergantian. Jika ada orang datang mereka akan berhenti, lantas dilanjutkan setelah sepi lagi.

"Carolus Linnaeus . Kelas lebah ?"

"Insekta. Genus padi ?"

"Oryza. Orang yang disukai Park Jimin ?"

"Min Yoongi. Ordo bintang la- EH ?!" Jimin menghentikan pertanyaannya yang kesekian ketika dirasa ada yang janggal.

"Ooh, jadi namanya Min Yoongi." Taehyung mengangguk kecil beberapa kali dengan tangan yang masih sibuk menyusun kaleng-kaleng permen agar tampak rapi di atas meja.

 _'_ _Sialan aku dikerjai -_-'_ batin Jimin.

Jimin menjauh dari Taehyung, ia hendak pergi ke gudang belakang untuk mengambil barang yang sudah kosong di etalase, dan jangan lupakan mulut kecil yang terus mengutuk sahabat kurang ajarnya selama ia berjalan.

.

.

.

Kota Seoul di malam hari tetaplah menjadi kota yang indah dan padat. Seperti halnya Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Namjoon. Mereka tengah menikmati malam di pusat kota.

Niat awalnya berkumpul di rumah Namjoon untuk belajar bersama. Namun dasar remaja labil, mereka memilih berjalan-jalan keluar setelah baru 10 menit membuka buku. Bahkan sebenarnya tidak ada sama sekali materi yang masuk ke dalam kepala masing-masing.

Mereka merasakan hal yang sama. Di tahun ketiga selalu saja perasaan 99,9% bosan itu muncul.

"Aku haus. Kita beli minum dulu ya ?" ucap Namjoon yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Mumpung berada di dekat minimarket, tidak ada salahnya mampir belanja sebentar.

"Ide bagus. Kita beli soda. Kau mau Yoongi-ya ?" sahut Hoseok menanggapi permintaan Namjoon dan menatap Yoongi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baiklah."

"Kajja." ajak Namjoon, menarik lengan Hoseok dan Yoongi untuk mendekat ke pintu masuk mini market.

.

.

.

Jimin sudah kembali dengan beberapa bahan makanan di dalam troli. Satu per satu bungkusan itu ia tata di dalam rak dengan telaten. Taehyung masih memperhatikan Jimin bekerja, jalan-jalan dan menata barang seperti itu pasti lebih menyenangkan daripada hanya diam menjaga kasir –pikirnya.

"Jim ada apa ?" Taehyung terlihat bingung ketika tiba-tiba gerakan Jimin berhenti. Posisinya tanggung, menggenggam sebuah kaleng sarden di depan rak namun tak kunjung memasukkannya.

"Dia ada disini ?" tanya Jimin entah kepada siapa dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Kening Taehyung mengkerut, "Kau ini bicara apa ?"

"Jaketku ada di sekitar sini."

"Kau benar-benar merasakannya ya ?"

"Hmm, _feeling_ ku berkata jika-"

/Tring/

Mulut Jimin berhenti bicara ketika lonceng di atas pintu masuk minimarket berdenting, sebagai tanda jika sekarang ada yang sedang membukanya.

Taehyung segera memutar badan dan menyapa pengunjung yang datang.

"Selamat datang." sapanya dengan senyum ramah. Ini tulus, karena Taehyung memang suka tersenyum.

Jimin mematung lagi.

Matanya mengarah pada dua orang asing yang baru saja masuk, namun pandangannya melesat jauh kebelakang, tepatnya ke arah trotoar dan jalanan.

Nihil. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya kendaraan dan pejalan kaki yang kebetulan melewati minimarket tempatnya bekerja. Jimin tidak menemukan apa yang sedang ia cari.

/Ctak/

"Akh shit !" umpat Jimin tanpa suara, hanya bibirnya saja yang bergerak.

Wajah ganteng Jimin *uhuk baru saja diserang oleh oknum yang sekarang sedang ditatapnya dengan tajam, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung, dengan sebuah karet gelang yang entah ia dapatkan darimana. Dan itu tepat mengenai keningnya _man_ ! Terlampau sadisnya sampai meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

"Berhenti melamun dan cepat kerja." Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya. Hari ini ia merasa menang dua kali.

.

.

.

"Ini minumanmu."

Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan sekaleng soda pada Yoongi yang tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku depan toko lain di samping minimarket.

"Kau ini suka sekali menunggu diluar." gumam Namjoon setelah meneguk sebagian isi kaleng yang digenggamnya.

Yoongi mengambil alih minumannya dari tangan Hoseok. "Camilan-camilan di dalam itu akan menggodaku untuk membelinya. Kalian tahu kan aku sedang diet, hahaha."

"Besok-besok kau akan melayang jika dengan badan sekecil ini masih mau diet."

"Hoseok benar, hahaha." Namjoon tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika otaknya berimajinasi jika Yoongi sampai terbang terbawa angin.

"Aku tidak membawa banyak uang karena bukan niat awal kita jalan-jalan begini. Ini salah kalian !" keluh Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, bergaya cemberut saat meluruskan jawabannya.

Dan akan selalu diakhiri dengan tawaan lepas oleh ketiganya yang ikut meramaikan suasana malam di ibukota negeri gingseng itu.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu tapi Yoongi tidak melihat pernah Jimin sama sekali. Berulang kali ia menghela nafas panjang di atas ranjangnya. Menatap jaket hitam yang ia gantung di belakang pintu bersama pakaian-pakaian lain.

"Mungkin jaket itu memang akan menjadi milikku. Hufh." Yoongi menghela nafas lagi , entah ini sudah yang keberapa.

/tok tok tok/

Yoongi segera menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang kala mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk, berjalan sedikit tergesa untuk membuka benda kayu persegi panjang yang sebelumnya ia kunci itu.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Yoongi pada seorang wanita yang kini tengah berdiri tersenyum di depan kamarnya.

"Temani eomma sebentar."

.

.

.

"Kalau hanya mengantarkan barang kan tidak perlu membawaku."

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, mengingat harusnya sekarang ia sudah menjelajah alam mimpi tapi justru dibawa keluar oleh eommanya.

"Hehehe, eomma sedang malas keluar sendiri. Lagipula eomma sudah berbaik hati tidak menyuruhmu menyetir."

Selalu jawaban tidak bertanggung jawab yang eommanya berikan. Yoongi mendengus sebal.

"Yaa baiklah, eomma menang." pasrahnya.

Eomma Yoongi tersenyum puas. Ia tahu anak satu-satunya ini pasti bisa diandalkan untuk hal apapun.

Jarak rumah masih seperempat jalan tapi nyonya Min memutar kemudi mobilnya untuk menepi. "Belikan eomma tissue basah ya, palli palli." perintahnya begitu mobil mereka terparkir di samping trotoar depan sebuah minimarket.

"Tapi eomma, cuaca diluar dingin~" rajuk Yoongi yang memang enggan untuk keluar.

"Aish, eomma tidak mau mendengar alasan. Tinggal lari sebentar, membelinya, lalu kembali lagi. Anak eomma kan baik."

Ck, Yoongi benci situasi seperti ini, dimana ia tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan apapun jika sudah disuguhi _puppy eyes_ oleh wanita tercintanya.

.

.

.

Begitu pintu mobil terbuka, angin malam yang berhembus langsung menyentuh kulit Yoongi. Membuatnya bergidik seketika dan ia langsung berlari masuk ke minimarket. Hawanya benar-benar dingin serasa menusuk seluruh tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang." sapa si penjaga kasir.

Yoongi menatap penjaga kasir itu sebentar, membalas senyumnya dan kembali fokus pada tujuan awal.

Lorong rak pertama. Tidak ada tissue, hanya aneka ragam buah dan sayur yang tertata rapi sesuai jenisnya.

Rak kedua. Hmm, hanya ada makanan ringan sejauh mata memandang.

Rak ketiga. Ketemu !

"Park Jimin ?" panggilnya pelan, memastikan jika ia tidak salah orang.

Bukan tissuenya yang ketemu, melainkan orang yang kini tengah berjongkok dengan dua buah kardus susu bubuk instan di tangannya, adalah orang yang dicari Yoongi sebulan terakhir ini.

"Ne ?" Syukurlah Jimin masih bisa mendengarnya.

/Bruk/

Dua kardus susu yang dibawa Jimin jatuh ke lantai. Ia cukup terkejut melihat siapa orang yang barusan menyebut namanya begitu kepalanya menoleh.

"Mi- Min Yoongi ? A- Anyeong haseyo." sapa Jimin dengan gugup.

"A- Annyeong haseyo, syukurlah kau masih mengingatku." balas Yoongi tak kalah gugup.

Suasana canggung mendadak menyerang diantara dua orang yang kini berdiri berhadapan, satu pun dari mereka tidak ada yang berani keluar dari kehenngan sampai-

"A- aku ingin mengembalikan jaketmu." begitu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi setelah merasa menemukan bahasan yang pantas. "Akh ! Tapi aku sedang tidak membawanya. Bagaimana ini ?!"

Jimin dibuat terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Yoongi yang sedang kebingungan. Itu tak bertahan lama karena ia langsung terdiam setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Ke- kenapa menatapku seperti itu Jimin-ssi ? A- apa ada yang salah denganku ?" tanya Yoongi yang kelabakan karena di tatap Jimin tanpa berkedip.

Jimin agak kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Ia segera menggeleng cepat untuk membangunkan alam sadarnya.

"Ti- tidak ada. Kau hanya tampak berbeda dengan… penampilan seperti itu."

Kepala Yoongi menunduk, melihat apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Jimin. Lalu sedetik kemudian mata sipitnya melebar sempurna. Bagaimana ini bisa terlupakan, astaga.

Jika ia hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek merah polos dan celana hitam di atas lutut.

Kamar Yoongi sudah dilengkapi dengan penghangat ruangan yang tidak mengharuskannya memakai pakaian berlapis-lapis di dalam rumah. Dan saat itu juga Yoongi ingin mengutuk eomma yang dengan tidak berperikeibuan menarik anaknya keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini.

Tapi niat mengutuknya ia batalkan segera. Tentu saja karena Yoongi tidak ingin jadi anak durhaka. Bisa-bisa nanti eommanya yang balas mengutuknya jadi patung selamat datang yang biasa terpampang di depan rumah. Yoongi berpikir doa orang tua pasti lebih didengar dari pada doa anak tukang mengeluh seperti dirinya -_-.

Rasanya ia harus bunuh diri sekarang juga. Kenapa harus bertemu Jimin dengan penampilan seperti ini ?! Yoongi kan jadi malu, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul tanpa permisi di wajahnya.

"Hmm, kau ingin mencari apa disini, mungkin aku bisa membantu ?" tawar Jimin dengan ramah, merasa Yoongi sudah cukup lama menunduk dan terdiam.

"A- aku ingin membeli…" Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya. Sumpah ia lupa tadi eommanya minta dibelikan apa. "Susu. Iya susu segar, hehehe." jawab Yoongi asal.

"Susu segar ? Maksudmu yang langsung minum ?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Ia bingung harus menjawab bagaimana lagi, takut kalau sampai salah bicara justru akan membuatnya mempermalukan diri sendiri. Mungkin jika ini di depan Hoseok atau Namjoon, Yoongi akan bersikap masa bodoh.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku. Ada di sebelah sana."

Jimin membungkukkan badan untuk mengambil kotak susu yang tadi terjatuh, menaruhnya ke dalam rak dan berjalan menuju rak paling ujung diikuti Yoongi dibelakangnya.

"Nah disini, silahkan pilih yang kau inginkan."

Yoongi terdiam lagi. Memang sejak kapan aku minum susu –pikirnya. Tanpa memperpanjang waktu, Yoongi mengambil satu buah kotak seadanya. Ia tidak peduli.

"Oh iya apa ada tissue basah ?"

Thanks God, akhirnya Yoongi ingat pesanan ibunya.

"Kau langsung saja ke meja kasir, akan aku ambilkan tissuenya."

Jimin berjalan menjauh, menuju rak-rak lain sementara Yoongi menuruti apa yang dikatakan Jimin.

Yoongi hendak keluar setelah semua selesai dibayar, tapi tiba-tiba ia memutar lagi tubuhnya.

" _Anou_ , hmm, Bagaimana dengan jaketmu ?"

"Oh itu. Besok kita bertemu saja. Dimana sekolahmu ?"

.

.

.

Bising kendaraan di jalan raya beradu dengan gemuruh langkah kaki dari segerombolan remaja yang berbondong-bondong keluar dari sekolah menemani kesendirian Jimin, berdiri menunggu seseorang. Tubuhnya bersandarkan pada dinding kokoh di gerbang masuk dengan headset hitam yang menggantung di satu sisi telinganya.

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa semua orang yang melintas mencuri pandang untuk menatapnya. Jimin tahu. Tentu saja karena ia tampan.

Maaf, Jimin hanya bercanda.

Alasan apa lagi kalau bukan seragam yang ia kenakan berbeda dengan yang digunakan oleh mereka membuatnya terlihat begitu asing dan mencolok oleh sekian banyak pasang mata. Tapi bisa jadi kan _face_ nya yang mendukung memang menjadi salah satu alasan –ini Jimin saja yang sedang narsis.

Jimin melesatkan pandangannya untuk mengamati seisi lingkungan sekolah bagian depan. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekolahnya, hanya beda letak gedung dan nuansa warna dominan yang digunakan.

.

.

Begitu bel tanda sekolah berakhir sudah terdengar, Yoongi segera mengemasi buku-bukunya, mengambil sebuah _paperbag_ dari dalam loker dan berlalu pergi. Bahkan tidak mengindahkan teriakan memanggil dari dua sahabat berisiknya. Anggap saja tidak dengar, hehehe.

Sepanjang jalan Yoongi terus mengukir senyum. Sesekali membalas sapaan para hoobae dan teman seangkatan dari kelas lain yang menyapanya. Beruntung hari sabtu tidak ada kelas tambahan. _It's a best day ever_ –batinnya, menirukan gaya bernyanyi si kotak kuning di kartun spongebob.

Yoongi melihat Jimin sudah menunggu di depan. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya dan melambaikan tangan begitu mereka bertemu tatap.

"Sudah lama menunggu ? Ini jaketnya." tanya Yoongi begitu sampai di depan Jimin sembari menyerahkan _paperbag_ yang tadi ia bawa. Masih terlihat canggung. Yoongi berusaha mengontrol nafas dan degup jantungnya yang tidak seperti biasa.

Jimin menggeleng. "Belum lama kok." Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menerima pemberian Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ssi, kalau boleh tahu kau tingkat berapa ?"

"Aku di tingkat akhir, ada apa ?"

"Jinjja ?"

"Eoh. Kau masih tingkat di bawahku ya ?"

"Aku bahkan baru masuk tahun ini. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu hyung. Yoongi-hyung."

"Seperti itu kedengarannya lebih akrab. Hehehe."

 _'_ _ma- manis sekali.'_

Jimin merasa hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga ketika melihat senyum Yoongi yang semanis gula, bahkan mungkin lebih manis kalau Jimin bisa menyicipinya. Juga jangan lupakan mata yang menyipit indah membentuk bulan sabit itu. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Jimin melihatnya, hanya saja kali ini lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin tidak karuan.

"Eh ? Kenapa keningmu terluka ?" tanya Yoongi yang melihat ada bekas kemerahan di kening Jimin.

Apa barusan Yoongi mengamati wajah Jimin ?

"Oh ini, hanya kecelakaan kecil saat berangkat kemari. Aku terjatuh, hahaha."

Bohong ! Jimin hanya berusaha mencari jawaban yang cukup layak untuk diceritakan. Bukan kenyataan sebenarnya jika luka itu adalah hasil perbuatan Taehyung.

Sedikit membocorkan rahasia. Semalaman Jimin tidak bisa tidur karena kepikiran sesuatu sampai kantuk tak menyerangnya sama sekali. Tapi ketika ia baru tidur pukul empat pagi, satu jam kemudian Taehyung sudah menendang tubuhnya hingga terguling dan membentur dinding karena sulit dibangunkan. Nasib baik mereka tidur dengan alas futon, kalau tidur di ranjang pasti sudah terjungkal dan lebih sakit.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Chakkaman."

Yoongi melepas tas punggungnya dan merogoh kantung kecil di bagian depan. Tak lama tangannya keluar dengan sebuah plester luka lalu mengembalikan lagi tasnya ke posisi semula. "Kau harus menutupnya supaya tidak infeksi."

"Kau selalu membawa plester luka di dalam tasmu, hyung ?"

"Eommaku yang memasukkannya. Karena aku orang yang ceroboh jadi untuk berjaga-jaga, hahaha. Kemarikan keningmu." pinta Yoongi ramah setelah menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi agak sedikit mendongak sementara Jimin yang lebih tinggi menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan segera Yoongi membuka pelekat plester dan memasangkannya dengan hati-hati agar Jimin tidak kesakitan.

Penutup luka berwarna coklat muda itu telah terpasang rapi. Tatapan mata Yoongi yang awalnya terfokus pada plester mulai bergerak turun dan-

/Deg/

Manik mata cokelatnya bertemu dengan manik mata hitam milik Jimin. Cukup lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti ini. Hingga Yoongi tersadar terlebih dulu sebelum jantungnya benar-benar akan melompat.

"Ji- Jimin, ini terlalu de- dekat." 2 cm lagi dan pucuk hidung mereka akan bersentuhan.

Dengan cepat Jimin dan Yoongi membuang muka ke arah berbeda. Meskipun keduanya tampak merona tapi milik Yoongi terlihat lebih jelas karena perbedaan warna kulit tentunya.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang hyung ?" tawar Jimin untuk mengusir keheningan yang sempat singgah lama.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia masih malu untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jimin.

"Aku antar pulang sekalian ya ? Kelihatannya sebentar lagi hujan."

Yoongi mengangguk kecil lagi. Berbeda dengan hatinya yang tengah berteriak girang mendengar ajakan Jimin untuk pulang bersama.

.

.

.

"Kau menyemprotkan parfummu disini ya hyung ?" tanya Jimin sambil mengendusi bau jaket yang baru saja dikenakannya.

Yoongi dibuat tersentak mendengarnya namun ia tetap berjalan, "Da- darimana kau tahu ?"

Bukan bermaksud meninggalkan jejaknya kok, tadi pagi Yoongi hanya kebingungan bagaimana caranya mengembalikan jaket milik Jimin dalam kondisi terbaik. Ia berpikir memberi sedikit parfum bukanlah ide yang terlalu buruk.

"Sama seperti wangimu ketika pertama kali kita bertemu. Kupikir ini memang parfummu." jawab Jimin santai.

Tidak lihatkah ia jika Yoongi tengah berblushing ria sekarang.

"Yah hujan." gumam Jimin ketika ia yang merasakan beberapa tetesan air mulai mengenai tubuhnya.

Jimin melepas kembali jaketnya. Ia rentangkan ke belakang untuk menutupi kepalanya dan kepala Yoongi sembari berlari mencari tempat berteduh terdekat. Melihat tempat yang layak mereka segera menepi untuk menghindari hujan.

" _Heol_ , kejadian ini terulang lagi. Hahaha."

Yoongi terkekeh melihat Jimin tengah tertawa. Mereka berteduh di tempat sama seperti seminggu yang lalu. Sebuah tempat pemberhentian bus dengan tutup atap yang tidak terlalu luas dan kursi panjang yang kosong.

Hening. Mereka hanya sama-sama menatap air yang jatuh deras dari tepian atap menetesi jalan dan mengalir cepat ke arah lubang saluran air.

"Mungkin kita membutuhkan ini ?" ucap Yoongi semangat, yang mengalihkan fokus Jimin dari jalanan.

Melihat Yoongi mengeluarkan karet gelang dari saku kemejanya, Jimin tertawa. "Hahaha, kau tahu hyung ? Aku jadi merasa seperti kembali ke masa lalu."

"Kali ini dengan karet gelang yang lebih banyak, Jimin."

"Tapi itu tidak bisa dibagi rata karena cuma ada tiga buah… Ah aku dapatkan satu lagi dari sini."

Jimin akan menyembunyikan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket untuk mencari kehangatan sekejap, justru ia menemukan satu buah karet gelang dari sana. "Nah sekarang setiap orang dapat dua. Ayo bertanding." ajaknya.

"Hei kau curang~ Aku jelas kalah karena Jimin lebih mahir." protes Yoongi tidak terima. Kedua sisi pipinya menggembung dan matanya berkedip lucu.

Ukh ! Bolehkah Jimin membawanya pulang ke rumah ?

"Hahaha, baiklah kalau begitu bermain saja."

Yoongi suka itu. Ketika Jimin sedang tertawa.

"Kau ingin melihat bentuk kantor president korea selatan hyung ?"

Yoongi terlihat menatap Jimin dengan antusias "Huah jinjja, memang bisa ?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Hahaha. Bentuk rumah yang seperti kemarin itu saja yang bisa aku buat."

"Aish kau ini mengerjaiku. Ah iya bentuk rumah itu, aku lupa cara membuatnya jadi tidak pernah aku ulangi. Bisa kau ajari aku lagi ?" Yoongi mengulurkan karet gelangnya ke hadapan Jimin.

"Hyung lakukan saja dulu, nanti aku betulkan bagian salahnya."

"Oh baiklah."

Yoongi memainkan jemarinya, mulai dari menautkan karet sampai menarik-nariknya dan berhenti di tengah jalan. "Aku lupa setelah ini. Bagaimana ? Aku melakukannya seperti ini dan… tidak jadi." ujarnya murung ketika pola yang dibuatnya tidak memperlihatkan bentuk apapun.

Jimin terkekeh pelan, ia ikut memainkan karet gelangnya dengan cepat. Berhenti di step yang sama seperti Yoongi lalu melakukannya dengan hati-hati setelah itu. "Bukan di putar disitu. Tapi di tarik bagian bawahnya, seperti ini. Jadi kan ?"

"Aku bisa aku bisa." seru Yoongi riang.

"Kau senang, hyung ?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membuat sarang laba-laba sekarang."

"Hahaha, ternyata Yoongi-hyung sudah pandai bermain karet gelang."

"Itu juga karena kau yang mengajariku. Terima kasih Jimin."

Yoongi terus sibuk berkreasi dengan karet gelangnya tanpa menyadari sepasang mata terus menatapnya dalam senyum entah mulai sejak kapan.

"Yoongi-hyung ?"

Yoongi tak menoleh walaupun Jimin memanggilnya, "Hmm ?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Hmm hmm." Yoongi mengangguk dua kali namun dirinya tidak bergeming, masih terlihat asik dengan mainannya.

"Nah sudah jad- EEEEEEEEEH ?!" Reflek badan Yoongi meluncur mundur menjauh dari Jimin. Ia sudah sampai di tepian bangku. Karet yang tadi dibawanya terlepas.

"Kau tadi bicara apa ?!" pekiknya tak percaya. Pasti salah dengar, pikirnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku Yoongi-hyung ?"

Yoongi mematung. Seluruh sendinya mendadak kaku. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan otaknya masih memproses segala apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jimin.

Jimin sempat bingung dengan reaksi Yoongi, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Otak dan syarafnya seakan mengendalikan tubuh Jimin untuk mendekati Yoongi. Perlahan ia bergeser maju dan ditatapnya mata Yoongi yang memandang kosong ke arahnya.

Yoongi tak bergerak awalnya, namun ia begitu terkejut mendapati Jimin sudah tak berjarak lagi dengannya. Tubuhnya kembali mundur sampai terjungkal ke belakang andai saja Jimin tidak dengan cepat meraih lengannya.

Syukurlah Yoongi selamat. Tapi… di bawah hidungnya merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dengan hangat dan… basah ? What ?!

Iya, Jimin mencium Yoongi. Tidak peduli apakah ada yang sedang memperhatikan mereka atau tidak.

Tidak lama dan hanya menempel, tapi benar-benar menyalurkan segala perasaan yang ingin Jimin sampaikan pada Yoongi, juga dari tatapan intens yang ia berikan. Yoongi sendiri masih mengerjap berulang kali sampai logikanya menangkap maksud perlakuan yang ia terima mendadak ini.

Sorot matanya. Yoongi tahu Jimin bersungguh-sungguh.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu buru-buru ya, hehehe…" Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Pada akhirnya ia merasa canggung juga. Mungkin ia menyesal sudah mengatakannya sekarang. "Jika kau memang milik seseorang sekarang, aku akan tetap menunggu."

"Sampai putus ? Jadi kau berdoa buruk untukku ?"

"Bu- bukan begitu maksudnya. Karena a- aku tidak sedang bermain-main dengan perasaan yang sudah membuatku gelisah sejak bertemu denganmu. Tapi jika kau membenciku sekarang aku akan pergi sampai aku benar-benar bisa dimaafkan karena sudah menciummu tanpa ijin."

Tiba-tiba Yoongi merapat. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Jimin sampai ujung-ujung jemarinya bertautan, mengunci tubuh Jimin agar tidak bergerak menjauh. Jimin hampir melompat saking terkejutnya. Ia belum membuat persiapan untuk pelukan dadakan ini.

Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jimin. "Tetaplah disini bersamaku. Aku… juga menyukaimu."

Perlahan kedua ujung bibir Jimin bergerak naik, senyum terbaik yang muncul secara alami. "Jadi aku diterima nih ?"

"Jangan bersikap bodoh. Sejak awal entah sudah berapa kali aku menolak seseorang karena aku memang tidak ingin terikat. Tapi kau berbeda. Aku sudah menyukaimu bahkan sejak pertama kali kau menyapaku dulu. Aku… juga ingin memiliki Jimin.

"Benarkah ? Jadi aku adalah pacar pertamamu hyung ?"

Surai lembut Yoongi bergesekan dengan seragam Jimin. Ia tengah mengangguk malu-malu. Masih belum bergerak dari posisi sebelumnya.

"Aaaa bahagianya~" seru Jimin balas memeluk Yoongi dengan sangat erat, sampai Yoongi merasakan sesak lagi. Tapi ini sesak yang lain.

"Jimin ! Aku sulit bernapas, longgarkan pelukanmu."

"Hehehe, maaf hyung. Aku hanya terlalu senang."

Angin dingin mulai berhembus sedikit kencang. Telapak tangan Yoongi refleks mengusap lengan atasnya secara menyilang. Jimin yang melihat itu melepas jaketnya, mengenakannya untuk melingkupi punggung dan lengan Yoongi agar terlindung dari angin.

"Kau gemetaran lagi."

"Jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau hangat sendiri." Yoongi mengangkat tangannya, hendak melepas jaket yang sudah melekat dibahunya. Tapi ia kalah cepat dari tangan Jimin yang melepaskan jaketnya lebih dulu. Menarik pinggang Yoongi untuk mendekat dan memakaikan jaketnya untuk menutupi punggung mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu seperti ini lebih baik kan ?"

/Blush Blush Blush/

Kepala Yoongi tertunduk lagi. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud seperti ini, tapi diam-diam menikmati juga. Terasa hangat tidak hanya di kulitnya, tetapi hatinya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

"Tidak mau mampir ?" tanya Yoongi setelah Jimin mengantarkannya sampai depan rumah.

Hujan berhenti 15 menit yang lalu. Di balik tembok tinggi dan gerbang besar ini, yang berada di sebelah kanan Jimin, adalah tempat tinggal Yoongi.

"Maaf hyung, tapi aku harus bekerja. Kau tahu kan aku… hmm…-"

"Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Jika aku mendapat libur aku pasti akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Aku janji."

"Hahaha, baiklah aku pegang janjimu yaa."

Yoongi mengangkat kelingking kanannya. Jimin yang mengerti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya, segera menaut kelingking mungil itu dengan kelingkingnya. Menggerakkannya naik turun.

Dua pasang mata tengah bertatapan sayang, juga memberikan sunggingan senyum yang saling mendamaikan hati.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi terkekeh, "Kkkk~, Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini ?" setelah 5 menit berlalu mereka tidak bergerak.

Tautan tangan itu terlepas. Tidak rela juga sebenarnya. Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya, tangannya tergerak ke belakang kepala Yoongi. Membelai surainya kebawah dengan perlahan.

"Istirahatlah hyung, jangan terlalu lelah."

Mendengar nasihat Jimin, bukannya segera mengiyakan Yoongi malah mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal. "Bodoh. Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu." Hanya kesal yang di buat-buat dan Jimin benar-benar gemas melihatnya.

"Hahaha, baiklah baiklah. Aku juga akan beristirahat dan makan dengan baik."

Sebagai tanda perpisahan. Sebuah ciuman singkat untuk kening Yoongi. Belum puas. Jimin menurunkan bibirnya. Mampir sekilas di pucuk hidung. Dan berakhir pada bibir merah muda yang sebelumnya pernah Jimin cicipi sedikit manisnya.

Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan. Tapi semakin dalam ketika keduanya mulai saling membelah bibir dan melesatkan lidahnya. Lama. Sampai Yoongi mendorong pelan dada Jimin untuk melepas ciumannya.

"Sesak."

"Hehehe, maaf… kelepasan. Sudah sana masuk."

Yoongi mendesis dalam senyumnya. Lantas ia melambaikan tangannya. Tentu saja dengan tidak rela. Berjalan menjauh menuju pintu gerbang rumah.

"Tunggu hyung !"

Yoongi membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat Jimin lagi. "Ada apa ?"

"Aku lupa dimana menaruh ponselku. Bisa tolong hubungi ponselku ?"

"Berapa nomornya ?"

Setelah merogoh saku celana dan mengetikkan nomor yang dieja Jimin, Yoongi segera mendialnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, alunan musik terdengar tepat dari arah dimana Jimin berada.

"Nah itu ada disaku celanamu." ucap Yoongi melihat ada cahaya berkedip-kedip dari saku celana Jimin.

"Cepat simpan nomorku hyung. Beri nama- hmm, apa yaa ?- Akh, Jiminnie saja, terdengar lebih lucu." seru Jimin semangat.

Otak Yoongi masih loading… loading… loading..

"Yak ! Kau mengerjaiku ya ?! Hei kau mau kemana ?! Dasar Jimin, hahaha."

"Aku pergi dulu hyung... JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO~."

Baru saja Yoongi tersadar dari tingkah polosnya, Jimin sudah berlari menjauh. Kali ini bukan dengan lambaian sebelah tangannya saja tanpa menoleh ke belakang, tapi Jimin sempat membalik tubuhnya. Membuat bentuk hati dengan kedua lengan. Sama halnya ia tengah berjalan mundur sampai harus berbelok dan menghilang.

Yoongi menghela nafas sembari tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasih bocahnya. Ia baru tahu jika seorang Park Jimin punya sisi hangat yang lebih banyak.

"Aku pulang." sapanya pada orang rumah tanpa ada perubahan intonasi dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Appa dan eommanya tengah menyimak berita di televisi ruang tamu.

/Drrt drrt drrt/

Yoongi mengangkat ponsel yang masih digenggamnya. Ternyata sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From : Jiminnie 3_

 _Hyung, aku mencintaimu. Jangan lupa makan malam yaa manis~_

 _Kkkk~_

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu." pamitnya melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, dengan nada datar sedatar-datarnya.

Kamar bernuansa putih ini menjadi tempat Yoongi beristirahat. Setelah menutup pintunya, dengan langkah biasa Yoongi berjalan menuju ranjang. Seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Menit pertama. Duduk di tepian ranjang sambil mengerjap-ngerjap kecil.

Menit kedua. Melepas alas kaki dan beranjak naik untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan lutut tertekuk.

Menit ketiga. Meraih bantal dan mendekapnya.

Menit keempat. Yoongi menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya pada bantal lembut itu.

Menit kelima. "Hmmmmmmmmpppppp…"

Yoongi tengah berteriak sekencang ia bisa menggunakan bantal sebagai peredam. Kedua kakinya dengan gemas menendang-nendang selimut di bawahnya, termasuk sprei yang sudah terpasang manis jadi tidak berantakan dan terlipat sana-sini. Hahaha, ini terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan oleh perasaannya.

.

.

.

Taehyung masih sibuk menumpuk beberapa kardus di gudang penyimpanan barang, bagian ruang paling belakang minimarket. Sementara Jimin ?

Ia tengah menjaga kasir sekarang. Menyapa setiap orang yang keluar masuk untuk berbelanja maupun sekedar datang untuk melihat-lihat dengan senyumnya yang menarik perhatian itu.

"Selamat malam, selamat datang."

"Terima kasih. Silakan datang lagi."

Tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang datang antusias Jimin tidak pernah berkurang. Ini malam minggu dan akan lebih banyak orang yang datang dari hari biasanya.

Selesai dengan urusan kardusnya Taehyung segera masuk ke depan untuk memenuhi rak-rak yang sudah kosong atau berkurang isinya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Jimin yang terus saja tersenyum di singgasana yang biasa ditempatinya. Semoga ini bukan karena dia salah makan –pikir Taehyung.

Saat mereka berangkat bekerja, ada angin tidak ada hujan tiba-tiba di jalan Jimin minta tukar tempat dengan Taehyung.

 _"_ _Aku sedang ingin menyapa semua orang hari ini. Tidak apa-apa ya ? ya ? ya ?"_

Itu kata-kata yang masih basah di ingatan Taehyung, yang diucapkan Jimin beberapa jam yang lalu. Taehyung sih senang-senang saja. Kalau begini kan ia tidak perlu berdoa yang aneh-aneh lagi untuk bisa merasakan pekerjaan yang sekarang dilakukannya. Cukup Jimin saja yang aneh hari ini.

Baiklah, sedikit lagi. Tinggal memasukkan kaleng-kaleng soda ini ke lemari pendingin dan Taehyung bisa istirahat sementara waktu di kamar belakang. Mungkin ia akan tidur disana. Sama seperti yang biasa Jimin lakukan setiap hari.

Sekaleng soda hampir lolos ke lantai seandainya Taehyung tidak memiliki kerja reflek maksimal. Teriakan Jimin yang menyerang telinganya dengan spontan, membuat Taehyung berjengit terkejut sampai genggaman tangannya terlepas.

"YOONGI-HYUNG !"

Taehyung akan memarahi Jimin jika ia tidak lebih dulu melihat seseorang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Menggunakan sepatu kets hitam , celana jeans panjang dan hoodie hitam kebesarannya, namja manis bertubuh mungil dan berkulit putih pucat itu tengah tersenyum pada si penjaga kasir.

.

.

.

 **\- END -**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfic ini ^^

.

.

.

Sesuai janji, ini udah selesai :)

Pasti aneh ya ? Dan kecepetan :'v

Maaf kalau ga sesuai harapan, tapi semoga tidak mengecewakan banget lah, hehehe ^^v

Kalau yang kemarin pendek banget, sekarang aku ganti nih jadi panjang, walaupun isinya ga jelas, hahaha *bow bow

Eh btw, kok banyak yang suka sih kalau Taehyung sama Jimin jadi orang kismin, hahaha… Durhaka kalian :v *pLakkk

.

.

Balasan review chapter sebelumnya :

 **GitARMY** : Mungkin murah dan enak jadi alasan mereka juga, hahaha … Tapi Jimin kan makannya dikit, sisanya pasti habis sama Taehyung XD … ini sudah lanjut, maapken kalau kurang greget u.u … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Min Hwa** : Sengaja kan di kasihin ke Yoongi, hahaha :v … Terima kasih untuk reviewnya di chapter 1 dan 2 :)

 **shortie kid** : iya sama-sama, hehehe ^^ … Udah ketemu tuh Jimin sama Yoonginya :D maaf kalau kurang greget u.u … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Kidkiddo** : Hehehe, ampun ampun XD … ini udah lanjut, jangan gelindingan lagi ya, nanti bajunya kotor :D *halah sok bijak :3 … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Kimmidiot** : itu bikinnya juga dadakan kok, hehehe … maaf kemarin cuma kepikiran segitu *pLakkk XD … Siaaap ini udah lanjut, maaf kalau kurang greget ^^v … Eh apalagi selama perform Dope aku perhatiin mas Suga senyumnya bikin meleleh, tapi biasanya emang begitu sih, aku kan juga ga kuaaaat :'v … Ga mau nyulik Jimin ?! Ya udah buat aku aja, rumput di halaman depan sama belakang udah tinggi tuh :p *apa maksudnya coba -_- … Yuhuu, terima kasih sudah review :)

 **nanstatwt** : Jadi ini udah banyak belum MinYoon momentnya ? :D … Sesuai permintaan kamu aku kasih VMin moment juga, tapi maaf ya kalau kurang greget ^^v … ini lanjutannya, terima kasih sudah review :)

 **FyRraiy** : Kamu sih bikin puupy eyes pake ngajak TaeTae segala, kan aku ga tegaaa, sama TaeTae maksudnya :p *pLakkk* ga kok, bercanda ^^v … Maaf kalau updatenya lama dan kurang greget u.u … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **naranari part II** : Hehehe, jangan bilang Taehyung sama Jimin yaa, nanti aku dibakar kalau ngasih mereka nasi bungkus :v harusnya kan pake sterofome :') *naik level dikit XD … ini lanjutannya, maaf kalau kurang greget u.u … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Nadhira - Minchanee** : Eh aku baru tahu kamu suka baca MinYoon juga :D *hug … Hehehe, maaf kemarin cuma kepikiran segitu *pLakkk XD … lanjutannya, maaf kalau kurang greget u.u … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Mr Yoon** : Kamu ga tahu tiap hari aku nyuapin mereka, makanya ngerti :v *digolokARMY … Hehehe, maap maap kalau dikit, kemarin cuma kepikiran segitu pas pengen update sebelum libur *gubrak … ini udah lanjut :D … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **MinJiSu** : ini udah lanjut, maaf kalau kurang greget yaa ^^v … Terima kasih buat reviewnya di chapter 1 juga :)

 **Giraffe-ya** : Yuhuuu, ini mereka udah ketemu, aku bonusin jadian juga deh :D maaf kalau feelnya kurang yaa u.u … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Kyuminsimple0713** : iya jadi prolog doank XD Takutnya ga cocok sama anak-anak sih, hehehe ^^v … Sipp, tebakannya bener :D Jimin mah gitu orangnya, suka pake GPS abal-abalnya buat cari Yoongi :v … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **kaisooppa** : Hehehe, makasih banget :') … ini lanjutannya maaf kalau kurang greget atau jadi ga dapet feelnya ya u.u … Terima kasih lagi sudah review :)

 **Gypsophila** : Kemarin aku ngintip sih mereka makan nasi jotos, hahahaha :'v … Kagak juga sih, yang kolektor karet gelang itu aku, JimTae cuma pengepul *ngomong apaan ini :3 … Taehyung sahabat yang baik ya ? Di chap ini gimana ? :p … Aduh maaf aku ga sanggup bikin cinta jajargenjang begitu XD … Kemarin kan aku udah janji mau bikin oneshoot jadi ga begitu kasih masalah banyak ^^v … Hehehe, maaf ya kalau cuma dikit, lain kali kalau bangun sahur jangan deket" imsyak biar habis mie gorengnya, huahaha :v … Terima kasih sudah review :) Hidup YoonMin ^^)/

 **siscaMinstalove** : iyaa ini udah lanjut ^^ maf kalau kurang greget u.u … Kenapa ? ga pengen makan sebungkus bertiga sama mereka kah ? :p *ngaco XD … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Nyonya Jung :** Hahaha, ga aneh-aneh kok biar cepet selesai *gubrak ^^v … ini sudah update, maaf kalau kurang puas u.u … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **ycsupernova** : nah itu jaketnya Jimin udah balik. Bonus pacarnya donk :v … ini sudah lanjut, maaf kalau mengecewakan u.u … Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **anthi lee :** Hahaha, yang penting sih mereka bahagia :') *apanya -_- … Hehehe, iya gapapa. Terima kasih sudah review :) Salam kenal juga ^^

 **ameliariska330** : Bayangin aja pas makan nasi bungkus tiba-tiba Jimin sama Taehyung ikut makan :D *ngaco XD … ini sudah next, maaf kalau kurang greget u.u … Terima kasih sudah review :)

.

.

Bener kata kalian aaaw, MinYoon moment sekarang makin banyaaaaak :D *jingkrak jingkrak

Seneng banget lihatnya, hahaha… Make me crazy sekaleee XD


End file.
